Fallen
by McDiggin'It
Summary: What happens when an angel falls for a demon? Mergana! Thats what happens! Summary sucks, but I promise the fic is actually better than this horrible blurb. AU.


Title: Fallen

…

Summary: What happens when an angel falls for a demon? Mergana! Thats what happens! Summary sucks, but I promise the fic is actually better than this horrible blurb. AU.

A/N: Been going a bit heavy on the multi-chapter fics, so I thought I'd write this sort of angsty Mergana romance one-shot. Hope you guys like it!

McDiggin'It

…

There's a darkness within us that we tend to try and suppress. I, Merlin Emrys, the highest of all angels in the heavens, can attest to that. Even angels have a bit of darkness in them. Again, I can attest to that. I've been tempted to do the opposite of what I do everyday as the high leader of the legion of angels. I've envied the humans for the freedom they have to do as they please. I've craved the feeling of rain on my skin. I've felt the beginnings of lust before I quickly shut them out forever… or at least, I thought it would be forever. Forever lasted only a few centuries before I got my first glimpse at the most tempting sin I've ever beheld.

The moment I saw her, I was confused. I was pushed right out of the light and into a vast empty pit of darkness. My world— my heavens, was turned upside down as I watched her through the Mirror of Dolorem; the looking glass of angels to the mortal dimension. It was my turn to help the sorrowful, until I realized that the woman I was seeing, was not a normal woman. She was not even mortal. I could tell by the confidence in her eyes, the grace in her step, the perfection of her body, the fire in her soul.

My greatest temptation, came in the form of a demon, casted out of the depths of hell.

What confused me the most, is how a demon could be kicked out of the very pits of where she was made. A place where it was utterly impossible to be kicked out of.

I wanted to know more, to learn more about her. I wanted to know her name. I wanted to know what she smelled of. I wanted to feel her skin, the touch of her lips, the rise and fall of her bosom. I, Merlin Emrys, high leader of the legion of angels, wanted a demon.

I did not even try to resist the temptation, following her down to earth. She knew what I was the moment she saw me, and she knew that I knew what she was too.

There was a pull between us, the thrill of being with the forbidden. As an angel, I am forbidden from making contact with a human. But to make contact with a demon, was the ultimate sin.

Despite all of that, I was drawn to her in a way I had never been drawn to anyone in my entire existence.

I find out very quickly, the reason she'd been banished from hell. There is a goodness in her heart that demons shouldn't possess. And yet, she does. There are countless reasons why I cannot be with her, but that one reason convinced me otherwise.

When I returned to the heavens, I thought of her and her alone. I longed to return to earth and be with her. But I knew that I couldn't. Still, I went to her whenever I could, and each time, I would find her waiting for me.

I found myself wanting more. I wanted to feel her lips against my skin, her fingers in my hair, her body moving in sync with mine. I wanted to love her freely the way she loves me. She is already free from hell. And I, well... I'm probably on my way there.

Oh, how I've fallen. Not only for a demon, but also from the highest of places.

When our forbidden love was discovered, I was cast out of the skies. I had nothing. No wings, no powers, no riches. All I had was the love I felt for my temptation... Morgana.

The moment she found out that I was no longer an angel, I feared that she wouldn't want to be with me anymore. We were no longer forbidden, and that thrill was gone.

But she proved me wrong. She ran into my arms and pressed her lips against mine. My heart nearly overflowed with love and joy as she whispered into my ear that she loved me.

The skies opened up, and rain poured out, drenching us. People were running for cover, but not us. We stood there in the middle of the street, smiling at each other as the angels of the heavens lamented the loss of a light.

I loved being an angel... but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I loved this woman more.

She was my downfall. My temptation. My sin. She was the one who pulled me from the skies with her dark hair. She was the one who saw through me with her bright green eyes. She was the one who held my heart with her petite hands. She, was the darkness to my light. The hate to my love.

Despite all of that, I loved her. And I still do, to this very day, 30 years after the moment I saw her in the mirror of Dolorem.

We hold hands as we walk home from our picnic. We've been mortals for 30 years, our hairs grey and our skin wrinkled. But when we look at each other, it's like the very first time. I turn to smile at her and she smiles back.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks softly.

I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. When I pull away, I close my eyes and sigh in contentment. "The day I fell for you."

She kisses me back again and squeezes my hand. I could feel the hard band of the wedding ring I slipped onto her finger 25 years ago, and I lift her hand, placing her palm on my cheek.

"Do you regret it?" She asks hesitantly.

I shake my head at her. "Never."

Rain fell from the skies, and I smiled as we continued to walk slowly back to our home.

...

A/N: I know it's super short and practically pointless, but I still wanted to post it. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
